Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Home Town: Portallini Loves: Mocha Hates: Traffic jams Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Appearances Bruna has mid-tone skin and brunette hair, and her eyeshadow is apple green. She wears a red scarf on her head, red beaded necklace, white shirt with light green trim and red skirt with a black belt with green strings, and brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 2 pepperonis (top right) * 4 sausages * 4 olives * 5/8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Well-Done Patty * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Cheese * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Vanilla Sundae with Pineapple * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * 6 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Syrup * Blueberry Waffle * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Drink: ** Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria * 8 BBQ Boneless Wings * 4 Celery (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Mushrooms * Onions * 3 Tomatoes * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayonnaise * Mushrooms * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Mocha Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Bowtie *Roasted Romana (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cinammon Roll *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *White Chocolate Truffle, Hazelnut Swizzle, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream (Round with Cookie Dough Cream in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Pepperonis on the right *3 Olives on the top left *3 Garlics on the top left *4 Sausages on the bottom left *Light Baked *8 slices Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Pizzeria Rank : 34 *Burgeria Rank : 39 *Taco Mia Rank : 9 *Freezeria Rank : 36 *Pancakeria Rank : 27 *Burgeria HD: 47 *Wingeria Rank: 33 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 38 *Burgeria To Go!: *Cupcakeria: Time Customer *Papa's Freezeria HD: *Pastaria Rank: 44 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: *Donuteria Rank: 8 *Papa's Wingeria HD: 42 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She defeated Penny in her first round, but lost to Cecilia to the next. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1, she defeated Penny and advanced with Alberto. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2, she lost to Cecilia and lost with Alberto. Trivia *Her favorite foods are fruit, especially bananas and blueberries. *Her appearance resembles that of a woman from classic Italy. *It is implied that she loves wearing the color red, as you can tell by the accessories she wears. *In Freezeria, she is the only Romano Family member with a regular blend on her sundae; Edoardo, Gino and Carlo all have chunky blend on their sundaes. She orders maximum bananas (6) in her Freezeria order. This means that it is one of the hardest to get good points off in this game. *Bruna used to have eyebrows, but she no longer has them. *Despite the speculation that she would return in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, because her younger brother Carlo Romano, was confirmed to join, Bruna did not appear in the competition. *She seems to like coffee, as she orders Espresso Syrup in Freezeria To Go!, Mocha Frosting in Cupcakeria and Mocha Cream in Donuteria . * She is the only member of the Romano Family Quartet who does not order a French Cruller in Papa's Donuteria. Gallery File:Customers_galore.jpg|Bruna waiting in line at Papa's Burgeria. File:30.jpg|Bruna in the Flipline Facebook sidebar File:Bruna_Romano.JPG|Bruna about to give her order in Taco Mia! File:Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg|Perfect score with Bruna in Hot Doggeria Bruna.jpg|Bruna Romano 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg|???? The Romano Family.png|Bruna with the other Romanos and Olga in the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Portrait Waving Romanos.png|Bruna riding the Romano Tour Bus brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Romano poster.jpg|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Quartet poster Bruna Romano (Taco Mia).png|Bruna's profile picture after earning her Star Customer award Poor Bruna.png|Bruna is not pleased with her pizza. PerfectBrunaRomano.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Bruna.png|Bruna's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Bruna.png|Perfect Bruna score in Cupcakeria! bruna and enda.PNG|Bruna and Edna at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. Bruna Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Bruna's Icon Before Star Customer.png Bruna Table Order.jpg|"So Utah!Bruna wants Bowtie,Beefy Bolongnes,Morzarella,Italian Seasong,Sausages and Crosent Roll Okay Pasta - Bruna.png bruna and gino; perfect.png|Bruna with her cousin at the Donuteria Perfect_Donuts_For_Bruna_in_the_Second_Maple_Mornings.png|Perfect donuts in the second Maple Mornings Willow perfect.png|Classy girl and spooky girl together got perfect!!!! Carlo y Bruna.png|Bruna and Carlo Romano Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png|Bruna and the Romano family Quartet on their bus Bruna Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Bruna loves her perfect taco! Angry Bruna.png|Bruna is angry with her raw taco. Fan Art Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:B Characters